The Gift
by godoftruth
Summary: Then hadn't seen eachother for four years then they meet again and everything changes but considering the way they left their last conversation, these changes aren't necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1

1

March 26th: 10:27 am

You know that first moment where you feel yourself coming out of your unconsciousness after a great night's sleep then you snuggle back down under the duvet to try and recapture the amazing dream you've just had? That was not how Diana Prince felt on the morning of March 26th.

When Diana Prince woke up that infamous morning she found a heavy arm strewn across her stomach, her head felt like it was about to explode and she had no idea what she had done the night before, she couldn't even remember what the guy in bed with her looked like never mind his name.

Around a million thoughts were going through her head at once but the main one was _what the hell should I do now?_ In her twenty four thousand years of existence she'd never had a one night stand and she hadn't planned on having one last night either - not that she can remember anyway – so now she had no idea what the etiquette for this morning should be. Should she just leave now to avoid any awkward conversations or would it be better if she just waited for him to wake up so that she could find out more about what she did last night? Should they go for breakfast together?

As she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to move so she didn't wake the guy she was sharing a bed with she remembered someone who could help her at a time like this; Donna.

She knew that Donna had one night stands a few times so she must at least have some advice, therefore all she had to do was find her phone or preferably her JLA communer and call Donna. The problem came in that she had no idea where her either of those things were, she didn't even know if this was her hotel room, as she quickly scanned the room she realised that it was definitely not.

Unfortunately at her examination of the room she had also noticed a few other items that made her increasingly more worried about her adventures the night before. Then at the end of the bed she noticed her phone underneath what looked like her underwear and a disposable camera, if she wasn't before she was now certain that last night hadn't gone as she'd planned. She attempted to reach her phone with her feet so she didn't wake the man whose arm was pinning her to the bed but unfortunately this guy seemed to be a light sleeper, he opened his eyes and rolled over so she could now see the face of the man she had apparently slept with last night.

The minute that she saw those piercing blue eyes her own eyes grew wide with the realisation that she'd done what she promised she'd never do again: have sex with Clark Kent.

Kal-El.

Superman!

"What by Hera are you doing here?" Diana asked him as she quickly got out of the bed and wrapped herself in a white sheet, the scene now vaguely reminded her of a much happier time in a buzzy town somewhere in Texas. She quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind, Clark wasn't the same guy that she gave her heart to seven years ago. Now more than ever she wanted to know what had happened last night and how she had ended up in bed with the guy who had broken her heart.

"Where are my clothes?" she muttered while searching the room for said items.

"Diana?" he questioned drowsily.

"Who do you think it is? Now tell me what we did last night." Diana raised her voice at him which massively hurt her head but she was hoping it had the same affect on him.

"Okay if you're going to yell at me please do it quieter and I think it's pretty obvious what we did last night Wonder Woman." He smirked as he realized that they were both naked and in bed together.

He said her name. Her hero name; an all new sensual meaning laced behind two words that should've been a simple of love and truth.

Damnit.

Why him?

Why her?

"I meant before that." She glared at him with her hands on her hips, she couldn't believe that the first one night stand she had was with him, the guy she was hoping she'd never have to see again.

"I don't know I can't-" As he started to say that he couldn't remember anything of the previous night he put his left hand to his head but was cut off when her jaw dropped and she interrupted him by furiously talking to herself.

"By the Gods, when did you get married? And how the hell could you cheat on your wife? You- you philistine!" She started yelling at him after her initial reaction of being angry with herself for sleeping with someone who was married.

He looked at her as though she was talking nonsense. "What are you talking about? I'm not married."

"Really? Because the ring on your finger says otherwise." She pointed to his left hand where there was a gold band glimmering in the sunlight attempting to break through the curtains.

"What? I don't have a-" Clark began but then he looked down and sure enough there was a ring that had definitely not been there the day before, it was now his turn to be surprised.

"So you got married last night? Way to keep up the Vegas tradition." She smirked at him although she was aware that it didn't have the same effect as his endearing yet painfully annoying smirk.

"I wouldn't laugh so hard at that if I were you Di." He cut her off with that same smirk she'd just been thinking about.

"No," Diana said as she realized what he meant, she looked down at her own ring finger and was shocked to see a gold band there, shinning as though it should be celebrated rather than despised.

"No, no, no." She sat back on the bed while in complete and utter shock, yes she knew that she must have been toasted last night to even talk to Clark nevermind sleep with him but to marry him? That must have taken a hell of a lot of Tequila.

Hell she hadn't even known beings like them could get intoxicated. Was that even possible. This had to be Aphrodite's doing. It had to be.

"So we got married then?" Clark asked her unnecessarily.

"Way to point out the obvious," she told him sarcastically. "How the hell did you convince me to marry you last night?"

"I don't know, I thought it was like your worst nightmare to marry me," he replied bitterly.

"Why can't you just leave the past in the past?" she asked with her voice echoing her frustration.

He responded by holding his hands in surrender.

"Look we don't have to make a big deal out of this okay? We'll just get an annulment and it'll be like it never happened," she suggested.

"Fine I'll contact my lawyers when I get home."

"Why not now? The sooner we get this sorted the sooner we can just get back to our lives," she told him snidely.

"Because _honey_ I would prefer to spend the rest of my vacation relaxing by the pool and saving those in need not chasing down lawyers."

"Whatever, I just want to get this nightmare over and done with."

"You haven't changed at all have you?" he asked her bitterly. "You're still as commitment phobic and pessimistic as always."

"Yeah and you're still as much of an idiot as always."

"Hmm, not your best comeback Di, I've heard you come up with better."

"First of all shut up." She glared at him, "And second of all don't call me Di, only my friends can do that."

"So what? We're not even friends anymore?"

"We haven't spoken in four years Clark and that conversation didn't exactly end well; did you really think I would be happy to see you again?" She asked him in a softer tones that she quickly regretted.

"But you _were_ happy to see me last night, so happy in fact that you married me, remember?"

"That's the point I don't remember anything."

"Don't blame me; I'm pretty sure I didn't pour the drinks down your throat, you always were a lot more fun when you were drunk, do you remember that one time with the mead?" he asked her with a wink, knowing that a reminder of their past, even more so the intimate past, would only irritate her further.

"Are you just trying to-" she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"It's Donna," she informed him before answering the phone with an attempt to keep her tone even. "Donna thank Hera."

"Don't thank Hera me." Donna hissed down the phone. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked nervously.

"Did you and Kal-El really get married last night?" Her tone was so annoyingly excited that Diana cringed at the thought that she wouldn't be able to keep this from her as she had planned.

"How in Hades do you know?"

"Oh my gods it's true?" Donna's voice was so loud through the phone that Diana had to bring it away from her ear meanwhile Clark just carried on watching her with his stupid smirk. Diana cursed hating Clark and his superior hearing.

Gods she despaired of him.

"Just answer the question Donna" she said irritably.

"Okay Mrs Superman." Donna laughed over the phone and Diana just put her head in her hands before she carried on. "You sent me a text at like 1 am telling me that you and Supeman had gotten married, obviously I thought it was just a joke, I mean you and Superman? The Daily Planet are going to have a field day when they find out about the happy couple."

"This is not funny!"

"Actually it kind of is." She only annoyed Diana further by laughing. "God, we haven't had drama like this since that time you choked on the bore at mother's gathering."

"Hey Di, I think I found your bra," Clark said to her from the other side of the bed.

"I thought I told you to shut up and don't call me Di." Diana glared at him before returning to her phone conversation with Donna only to regret it.

"Wait was that him? Gods did you and Kal-El sleep together last night?" Donna asked with far too much excitement in her voice for Diana's taste, especially since she was certain that Clark could hear everything that she was saying.

"Um...," she hesitated as though trying to find a way out of it. "I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?" Donna asked with a chortle.

"Well I can't remember much from last night so I can only assume what we did but when we woke up it seemed like we did." She tried to explain without using words like 'naked' as she was very aware that Kal was sat right next to her. Completely naked.

"Oh come on Diana it's you and Kal-El, of course you slept together," Donna practically squealed down the phone.

"You're really not helping right now," Diana said, frustrated by the fact that Donna seemed so excited about this although she shouldn't have been surprised, this was one of the reasons that she hadn't wanted to tell Donna in the first place.

"Sorry you're right, I guess I just got caught up in the excitement." Donna rushed out and Diana rolled her eyes which Clark seemed to smile at, not smirk. "Look, I know that you won't want to stay married to him and I can understand that I guess, just don't want you to do anything rash okay? He's still the same Clark from The League deep down and I know that you still love him." Donna told her gently.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment because we both know that it's completely untrue, I've accepted it so why can't you?

"Look I don't want to get into this argument again," Donna warned her, "right now we need to focus on the fact that you're married to a guy you haven't spoken to for four years." _Even if you are still in love with him_ Donna thought to herself.

"What should I do then?" she asked in need of real advice.

"Well Hal wants to talk to Clark about it," Donna informed her casually.

"Wait a minute, you told Hal about this?" she asked, mortified that the number of people who knew about this seemed to be growing by the second.

"Yeah apparently sharing secrets is part of the whole engaged thing, who knew?" Donna laughed.

"Whatever, I just don't know what to do now."

"Just talk to Superman, he's not that bad," Donna suggested.

"Donna, you know that I can't do that."

"Well you're just going to have to. And Diana? Everything will be okay."

She hung up the phone and glanced over to Clark, she really felt like nothing would be okay again.

 **Let me know what you think, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions? If so I** **will give you a shout out.**

 **Until then I will see you on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for the reviews, it was great to see that people are excited for this story and if I would have had more time then I would have had this chapter finished a couple of days after I posted the first one because of all of the inspiration you guys gave me.**

* * *

"So Donna knows, somehow." she commented in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had quickly occurred after her phone conversation with Donna had ended.

"I figured," he replied and she was sure that it was simply an attempt to annoy her, if it was then he succeeded anyway.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well then I'm assuming you heard the part when she said we shouldn't do anything rash," she tried to engage him in a conversation again.

"What does that mean? She wants us to stay married?" he asked her, knowing that he was probably right since Donna along with help from Wally had been trying to get them back together from the minute they broke up.

"No." She seemed panicked at the thought of staying married to him. "I think what she means is that we should be careful who we tell and talk to my mother and the league before we get an- what does man's world call it again?... annulment."

"Sweetheart, when does the League or your mother decide on anything regarding us?" he quipped arrogantly. "You're not even with the league anymore."

Diana's eyes widened momentarily, her mouth drawing together in an irritated line. "Fine then your mother or whatever." she muttered now regretting the decision to start a conversation. "I don't get why we can't just get an annulment now, I mean what difference will talking to any of them make?" Diana paused, mentally running over their situation. "Well being Ambassador I'm a public figure and I guess that with your Clark Kent persona it would be kind of bad press if it got out that the reporter and the princess from the two different worlds got married while drugged in Vegas and had to get an annulment, or if Superman ans Wonder Woman decided to give it another try on a whim." she reasoned.

"I guess that's true. So are you going to listen to her and talk to your mother then?" he asked her curiously.

"Well Donna has way more experience in this area than I do so yeah, I'm going to take her advice." Diana cringed at the thought of talking to her mother about her disastrous one night stand however if it would save her hassle in the long run then she'd do anything. A quick image of her mother with her pinched, seething face flashed through Diana's mind; she shuddered and clutched her purse to her chest tightly.

Mother would castrate Kal for this, Diana tried not to smile at the thought.

"So Donna got married in Vegas?" Clark commented sarcastically, "wow I never knew."

"Hera Kal, you know what I mean because believe it or not this type of thing doesn't happen to me all that often."

There was yet another awkward pause as though both were deciding the best way to not turn this into a fight. She didn't want to fight with him, to be honest she was more angry at herself for getting into this situation than him, as he'd said before it wasn't as though he was pouring drinks down her throat and Diana honestly hadn't thought that it would effect them the way that it had, so help her she would find out who was behind this.

"Look it happened and we can't do much to fix it right now so I'm just going to enjoy the time I have left here without thinking about it okay?" Diana told him firmly, a big part of her just wanted to find her hotel room and fall asleep without ever thinking about Clark Kent again.

"Right." He nodded before watching Diana head towards the door. She waved awkwardly as she left the room, it was only after this that Clark realized she was actually serious about not spending any more time together so in a blur he sped out of the room to catch her in the hallway.

"Hey Di," he shouted after her knowing that calling her Di would annoy her, he didn't know why he'd made it his mission to annoy her but it had become a kind of game for him and he was loving it.

"What?" she asked him with her irritated glare firmly in place which made him smile, in a way it reminded him of the first time they'd spoken. He remembered how infatuated with her he was, if his twenty five year old self knew that one day he'd be married to Diana Prince then he'd probably have had a heart attack. Admittedly it wasn't a typical marriage but legally they were married.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" he asked quickly, not quite sure where the question had come from.

"Did you really just ask me that?" She stared at him in astonishment, didn't he want what she wanted? To just forget it ever happened.

"I just thought it would be nice to catch up a little bit, you know we're probably going to have to spend time together throughout this whole annulment thing so we should probably at least try to get along," he said without thinking through the words he was saying fully. It was as though his mouth was moving without his brain's permission. Although he had to thank his mouth for whatever words that came out of it when he saw the corner of her lips curl up slightly.

"You do realize that I can't stand to be in the same room as you right?" she asked him with slight exhaustion evident in her voice although her face said otherwise as she couldn't contain her smirk.

"I know but maybe we can change that." He smirked and she almost laughed, that smirk hadn't changed in the four years since she'd last seen him but it seemed like he had. As he turned around again and walked towards the elevator she bit her lower lip before following him.

She just couldn't help it.

"This is strange," she commented as they ate their breakfasts mostly in silence.

"Yeah I know, I can't even remember the last time we had breakfast together."

"Hmm," she mumbled as she looked down at her plate, she could remember the last time they'd had breakfast together, it had been a couple of months before that dreaded night in Smallville. They'd spent the night together at Clark's parent's farm house and with neither of them in the mood to make breakfast for themselves they'd strolled over to Lynette's café and had matching breakfasts with Martha joining them. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that he didn't see that as a memory worth remembering, that was one of the moments missed the most, that feeling of family.

"So what are you doing in Las Vegas?" he asked her, proud that he found something for them to talk about so that they could get out of the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"I came to here because I was tracking down an enemy that has recently just came back onto my spectrum, Steve said that I should investigate it." she told him, clearly not agreeing with Steve. She watched as Clark worked his jaw, gauging his reaction, he said nothing.

Diana knew that she worked hard but it was what she had to do, it was her job, Clark knew that as well as she. Yes, maybe she didn't always agree with the way that things were done in this world but overall she was happy with her decree, comfortable.

"So you're still in London?" He was surprised that she hadn't moved on yet; it was what he always assumed that she'd do, if not move back to Themyscira.

"You still in Metropolis," she shot back slightly guarded assuming that he was being patronizing, "so why are you here?"

"Oh same reason you are Diana, I guess we have a common enemy on the table," he told her like it was nothing but the smirk that graced his lips gave away the fact that he knew it was a very big deal and he wanted her to know that too.

"Excuse me?" she asked him half sarcastically and half seriously, who knows what history he would rewrite this time.

"You heard me correctly, maybe this is just one of natures loopholes. let's not blow things out of proportion Diana." he said too proud to give away the fact that he was sweating just being in her presence.

"Out of proportion? Clark this can't be a coincidence?" she told him angrily, how could she not be angry at him even after all this time?

"Look there's nothing we can do about it right now," he claimed but he found it too hard to regret his words.

Diana looked doubtful for a second, "I know we said that we'd tell our respective family but perhaps we should keep this between us," she suggested even though she knew he wouldn't do that.

"Diana," he sighed, "you know we can't do that, the truth will come out eventually."

"So were just going to let the press think that I am an indecisive harlot instead?"

"Yeah pretty much," he told her with his stupid smirk still testing her patience.

She was about to reply when suddenly two young women walked up to them, interrupting their tense breakfast.

"Hi guys," the first one said cheerily.

Clark and Diana both looked at each other as though they were trying to figure out if the other person knew this girl who seemed to know them.

"Um... Hi," Diana said as brightly as she could although she was confused as to why this girl was talking to them and Clark seemed equally as puzzled.

"So how was last night?" one of the girls asked expectantly.

Diana looked at Clark and then the girls extremely confused.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked carefully.

The girls looked at each other and giggled before the other girl responded. "She means did you guys actually get married?" Clark looked at Diana and saw the shock in her eyes, he also saw that she was about to deny it but he got there first.

"Yeah we did," he grinned at the girls before smirking at Diana who looked like she could murder him any second so he took her tense hand in his to annoy her even further, knowing that she wouldn't move it away with the girls stood there.

The girls simultaneously let out high pitched squeals which caused both Clark and Diana to wince in pain from their throbbing heads.

"OMG this is so amazing, you guys are like so good together, I mean you guys are really hot, when we first saw you guys together we instantly knew that you guys were made for each other. Were so glad it worked out.," one of the girls informed her. Clearly these girls that they had apparently befriended last night were fans of Epic love stories and she still wasn't used to this happening but Clark looked much more relaxed than her, he was used to it being Superman but even though she was Wonder Woman Diana had never quite hacked how one could simply be ok with crazed philistines trying to leap upon you. All Diana could do was stare at them dumbfounded; She was about to say something to the girls but then the girls beat her to it.

Diana clenched her jaw.

And that was why she felt like crying the first time that she read Superman's book; Clark had given up on their love even to the extent that he had written her character as the worst version of herself and transformed their love story into a tale of misunderstanding, jealously and lies.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long...**


End file.
